User talk:Scubadave
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Q&A Goldfish Style! page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 01:52, October 14, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Editing Q&A Goldfish Style! Do not edit another user's article. Especially one who can block you, such as me. Just don't do it again. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanfiction Collaboration Sure. I'll help you have Goldy meet your character. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd prefer you have it in a seperate article, as Goldfish in Trouble is a seperate project, and I don't think it would be a good idea, as it would pretty much change my ideas for it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 03:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: message on Q&A Peter Style! talk I guess so. But you can't take over. I will just make him come in. Okay? I'm Wakko and my brother Yakko is a "super genius". 01:01, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I hvae several, such as Daisy Hernandez, Didi Martinez-Hernandez, and Eric Nevis. But, I', sorry, I am not interested in a fanfiction collaboration such as right now. Sorryz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 12:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) "who's that?" Very good story! I hope you keep updating it!! I love it! Even though it's barely finished!!! XD Anyways Z your stories rock! You simply add a picture like you add one of a page. Si, yo soy technicamente soy Estodounidense, pero aprendi espanol de mis paders mexicanos. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:57, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Your Faith Like I said, I was saved at age 3, (maybe 4, I don't remember), but even though I didn't understand, I still can get saved then. It's better, because if you get saved after "officially" becoming an adult, you remember a childhood of sin. My dad told me that and said that can cause "pain." (You know, emotionally, not OWWWWWWCH!!! pain. :D) On the "love interest" thing, I'm only 11. That's why I haven't registered. Now, I'm too young for that! But I'm glad I'm not the only Christian here. Team Doofenshmirtz and Anna Latimer are also, in addition to you and me. [[User:68.39.14.59|---****--- Roads]] 13:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :D Your a christian as well?! :D!!! I am not sure what an Evanglist is but that sounds SO fammilier. I am a Babtist but my family more of a Messianic Jew thing. Thats where you are Jewish but belive in Jesus and that he died for us and whatnot (Sorry I made that short :P). What exactly is an Evanglist? I know I know it but my brain shut off XD. Oh and thank you for the "may the Lord bless your life". I really needed that today.. Same for you! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 04:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Me Christian=100% True Yes I am Christian! Oh and what Christian I am....I'm not really sure...sorry. Oh and about Phineas and Ferb and it being "Christian-Freindly" is one of the reasons my dad watches it with me! XD Yeah....we're trying to get to my mom and other sister to be Christians and boy is the devil losing this battle. Thank you Jesus Christ! Amen!~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D About calling me Hyper,yeah! EVERYONE calls me Hyper! XD I think I'm a Baptist! I really don't remember! But I'll find out soon enough! And I want to preach the word of him in every single second of the day JUST for him! And about the last part you added;you're so sweet! And it was/is the best choice of my life! And remember Jesus Christ loves you with all his heart;and so should you! ;D~KNIGHTS! Watch as Alli,Phin,Isa,Zance,and friends REUNITE in "Nolava Middle"You know you want to :D Well, I'm sorry to break this to ya, but this isn't a social network. Don't you have like a website to meet other Christians, kind of like Facebook or somethin'? Also, please don't think I am not close to Jesus Christ just becasue I'm Catholic, actually, I'm very close to him, and considering becoming a nun in my future years. But for now, I am just going to church and listening to the Gospel and putting that into action. Oh,yeahz, to become an admin, you have to be well known around the wiki, have more than 500 edits, and be known to resolve problems and work well with others. But, for now, we are good with our number of admins. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Nope, we're good. Even if we did need a new admin, we already have two candidates: Disneygirl94 and American che. And not to be rude, but I can't lie, I think you need more experience on the wiki, for now you aren't elligle to be an administrator, yet. Thankz for the advice, though. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 17:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Becoming Well Known Well, honestly, it's quite simple. Pretty much, you have to start off with some good, funny, stories. Then, if you have any input on, well, anything, give it. Basically, comment on blogs, but only if you actually HAVE something important to the blog, and if there's a policy suggestion, give it. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:04, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop Shipping Well, I find shipping the top reason for fan wars, and I, as one that honestly doesn't give a crap about shipping, suggests people not care. Of course that's never gonna happen, I just think that if it's in my signature, people will maybe take some advice and stop caring as much. Ya know what I'm sayin'? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:05, November 13, 2010 (UTC)